


Dukken - the Rescue of a Beautiful Doll

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Doll in the Dark - The Melancholy Fantastic, Mother's Doll
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Courage, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Dolls, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Protagonist, First Crush, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gorgeous, Goths, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experiences, Nursing, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Passion, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poetry, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Secret Crush, Seduction, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Shyness, Survival Horror, Suspense, Teasing, Tenderness, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Dukken and Wendy live in the same small town where nothing apparently happens.  However, one day Dukken encounters Melanie Crow in the local library and strikes  up a rapport with her - and they start up a kind of friendship.  However, she is mentally unstable and delusional following her mother's suicide - having made a doll substitute to look like her mother and taking it everywhere with her.  She has sinister plans which involve Dukken and he is not aware of it - he doesn't see any real harm in Melanie (he is a goth and appreciates her unusual take on things) and feels sympathy with her over her tragic past.   He wants to help her, but is also attracted to her.Prior to this, Dukken has become friends with Wendy, who had a crush on him since high school and now works as a nurse at the local doctor's practice.Although they are good friends Dukken seems not to have any romantic inclinations towards Wendy although she adores him and would do anything for him.  She is both jealous and suspicious of Melanie and her hold over Dukken....and wants to protect her 'beautiful doll'  at all costs.





	1. Wendy warns Dukken but he won't listen

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching Doll in the Dark (The Melancholy Fantastic) and disliking the ending. I know there are different interpretations of who and what Dukken is and what he represents (his name means Doll in Danish and so some people think he is not meant to be real but a figment of Melanie's deluded imagination), but I see him as a human character who is beautiful and deserves a better fate, so I decided to rescue him -with Wendy's help. I hope you enjoy my version of events. Thanks to Wendy, my friend, who agreed to serve as inspiration for the main female protagonist. It was a role she took on with relish.

_ “Yet each man kills the thing he loves, _

_ By each let this be heard, _

_ Some do it with a bitter look, _

_ Some with a flattering word, _

_ The coward does it with a kiss, _

_ The brave man with a sword! _

_ Some kill their love when they are young, _

_ And some when they are old; _

_ Some strangle with the hands of Lust, _

_ Some with the hands of Gold: _

**_The kindest use a knife, because_ **

**_The dead so soon grow cold._ **

_ Some love too little, some too long, _

_ Some sell, and others buy; _

_ Some do the deed with many tears, _

_ And some without a sigh: _

_ For each man kills the thing he loves, _

_ Yet each man does not die.”  _

 

Oscar Wilde

 

_ Let it not be true _

_ The plan must fail _

_ Cause I love you! _

 

Wendy.

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t trust that girl.”

 

Wendy had remained silent long enough, but now, she really felt that she had to speak out.  She was so frightened for Dukken. She had such a bad feeling about Melanie….

 

And as they sat there drinking coffee in Wendy’s house, she took her chance to try to warn him.

 

“Why?”  Dukken smiled sweetly and chuckled his throaty laugh.  He was so gentle - and unwary….

 

“She’s weird.”

 

“What, and I’m normal?”  Dukken scoffed as he pointed to his kohl-lined eyes and spiked blond hair.

 

Wendy rolled her eyes at him.

 

“You are  **different** \- not weird.”

 

“OK - so, she’s a little strange,” Dukken agreed reluctantly.  “But she has - well, you know...issues...I feel kinda sorry for her….”

 

Wendy looked back into Dukken’s soft, shining blue eyes with concern.

 

“You are so sweet, Dukken.  I just don’t want you to get hurt….”

 

He laughed at her good naturedly.  “You are such a worrier, Wendy. I’ll be fine!”  and he had ended with a warm smile, his cheeks dimpling in that adorable way that she loved so much.

 

Wendy had always had a thing for Dukken - ever since High School.  The other kids had been mean to him - avoided him, treated him like a freak, just because he looked and acted differently from them.

 

But she had seen real beauty in him.  The fact that he had not been like everyone else had made her attracted to him.  Especially as he seemed so vulnerable and gentle. But back then, she had been far too shy to approach him.  His beauty had taken her breath away, and with it, her voice.

 

And now they had struck up a kind of friendship, after he had come to the doctor’s surgery where she was the practice nurse.  He had hurt his hand and she had dressed it. Touching him this way had made her bold, and had got her to talking to him at last.  It had really broken the ice. They had got on like the proverbial house on fire. Like fire and ice, in many ways they were opposites - but somehow they worked well together.

 

She had hoped that in time, their relationship might develop into something more than friendship...then, Melanie the Doll Woman had come along.

 

He had first crossed paths with Melanie at the library.  They had quickly established a shared literary interest.  Wendy’s dear Dukken was a goth - a  **gorgeous** goth, in her eyes - and he had a fascination for the philosophy and works of Nietzsche - naturally!   She couldn’t quite get the obsession with such a thinker, but, as she kept reminding herself, it wasn’t essential to understand something - or someone - completely in order to love them.  ‘Her’ Dukken was beautiful, kind-hearted and sweet - and that was all she needed to know about him, as far as she was concerned. She so wanted him to be ‘hers’ in every sense, but it seemed that this wasn’t to be.  This made her heart ache and her body yearn for him in the extreme - not just when she was in his presence, but when he was absent too…...she missed him so much it hurt!

 

Melanie  had borrowed the book ‘The Stranger’ by Camus from the library when she had first ‘bumped into’ Dukken.  Dukken had made a little joke with her that he was ‘the stranger’ the book was referring to. He had caught up with her and handed her the book when she had forgotten to take it out with her.  She had driven away very swiftly, but later they had crossed paths on the road and had seemed to have started developing a tacit understanding. He had been curious to find out more and she had not discouraged him.  She seemed to be drawing him in to something sinister and he couldn’t see that - but Wendy, as an ‘outsider,’ could tell all too plainly.

 

The Stranger. That was just what he was to Melanie - and that was what Melanie was to him, too.  He knew hardly anything about Melanie either, but he clearly had a strong attraction towards her.  Wendy hoped to God that it wouldn’t be a fatal one!

 

There were feelings of simpatico between the two of them - so Dukken had said.  They both felt that they were outsiders. And these feelings between them, so he thought, were getting stronger each time they met.  They had philosophical discussions about the meaning of life - and death - and Dukken thought that this might be going some way to help Melanie work through her grief.

 

He had been unafraid of confiding this to Wendy - they were good friends, after all, and had now been hanging around with each other for a while, although they had no obvious interests in common.  Wendy was practical and down-to-earth, whereas Dukken was ethereal, and had his head in the clouds. She did manage to keep him a little more grounded than he otherwise would be; although she would never really want him to change.  

 

She loved him unconditionally for who and what he was.  He knew that she liked him, and he liked her, too - but he seemed blissfully unaware of how strong her feelings for him really were, and he didn’t seem to have any romantic inclinations toward her at all.

 

But the one thing that was certain was that he trusted her.  This meant a lot to her. She loved and cared for him - very much.

 

Melanie Crow, the ‘Doll Woman’ as Wendy called her,  usually in a disparaging tone of voice, had thrown a major spanner in the works when she had appeared on the scene.

 

She had a homemade doll - apparently a likeness of her dead mother - that she took nearly everywhere with her.  Wendy thought that was creepy. Dukken was far less quick to criticise her - naturally....

 

“I think it’s her way of dealing with her mother’s suicide,” he said.  “I know it’s strange but sometimes people can do funny things when they are upset.”

 

“It sounds like she needs counselling,” Wendy had ventured, with her ‘nurse’s hat’ on.  “Has she seen a doctor?”

 

“I don’t think she trusts doctors - they didn’t help her mother, so I guess you can kind of understand that…”

 

Wendy bristled inwardly, but let that one go.  Having worked in the caring professions for so many years she hated it when people demonised doctors.    She wondered if Melanie was beyond help, or not? Maybe she should go to see her and at least try to hear her out - if only to suss out how much of a threat she might be to Dukken’s safety?

 

“So..how are  **you** going to help her?”  she said aloud.

 

“Ohhh..just by listening to her..being a friend…”

 

But Wendy saw the look in his eye.  She could see that he wanted to be more than friends.  And she was jealous….of Melanie....and afraid for him….

 

She knew that Melanie was very pretty, and she had an innocent, cherubic face that a lot of men would find attractive.  Dukken was clearly no exception….but could he see the dark death behind her smile, the way Wendy could? And if so - did he actually - well, kind of like it?  Some people found danger attractive, after all. Dukken might even think Wendy was boring in comparison!

 

She so wanted to just come out and say it - “I love you, Dukken.  Please don’t see Melanie any more. She is dangerous! Stay here with me!”  But she didn’t have the nerve...besides, she wasn’t at all confident that he would listen to her or reciprocate her feelings.  So she just said, “Well I hope she appreciates what you are doing.”

 

“Well, we’ll see, won’t we?” He smirked cheekily, his rich, husky voice mocking her gently.

 

She swallowed hard.  His velvety voice and the boyish beauty of his smile almost melted her.   She couldn’t stand to think of him being hurt - or even worse….

 

“Be careful, Dukken….please!” she urged,  her passion and her fear rising up from her stomach and her heart into her mouth, and out through her lips, as she made one last ditch attempt at  appealing to any sanity….any common sense….that he might possess…. 

 

“Sure.”  His expression became solemn.  His mouth formed into that thin, thoughtful line that presented itself whenever he was being more serious and reflective. He touched her lightly on the cheek in a subtle gesture of reassurance. 

 

“Well, anyway,” he resumed more brightly, his cheeky smirk reappearing, “I’ve gotta get going!  Erm - thanks for the coffee!” He chuckled nervously.

 

He was going to see Melanie. 

 

She knew it from the evasive look he had given her and that quick, nervous laugh which she found so pretty and heartwarming, but that was also so revealing.

 

Before he left, she said, “Take care.”  She tried to say it in a casual way, like any friend would….but she meant it in a more specific way, as in:

 

“DUKKEN

DUKKEN

BEAUTIFUL DOLL!

PLEASE DON’T DIE

I KNOW YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH

BUT I WANT YOU TO LIVE

PLEASE DON’T DIE

MY HEART WILL BREAK

ALL OF MY HEART

WENDY.”

 

She couldn’t say these haphazard sentiments, the sad, terrified thoughts that had gone through her mind in the dead of night, when she was alone - and she had then written down to try and get her feelings out  - as a kind of safety valve. She couldn’t pretend it was Pulitzer Prize material but what it lacked in eloquence it made up for in sincerity.

 

But meanwhile, in that moment as he went to leave, she decided that she must have a last desperate try at doing something.  She  **had** to do or say something….

 

So as he went to the screen door to leave, lifting up the black hood on his jacket to shield him from the cold, she said, “Dukken..”

 

He turned around.  He grinned and tilted his head on one side in an attitude of playful curiosity.  He put his hands inside his pockets.

 

“What now?” he asked huskily,  his blue eyes glinting at her teasingly. His spiky fair fringe jutted out from under the hood and seemed to threaten to jab him in the eyes.

 

“God - he is so beautiful!” she thought.   Her heart was in her mouth. And his sweet smiling mouth almost arrested her heart….

 

She came forward,  put her arms around him and gave him a big bear hug.  He started at first but then he took his hands out of his pockets and put his arms around her, reciprocating her action.  

 

“Hey,” he chuckled softly into her shoulder.  “What’s all  **this** about?”  He gave her a little squeeze and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

 

“I - I just wanted to say goodbye properly..”  She squeezed him back, hard. She didn’t want to let him go.   

 

She began to tear up.  She was terrified that she wasn’t going to see him again….

 

He pushed her away from him gently but took hold of her arms. 

 

“Well that was um...well, a really nice way to say goodbye!”  he grinned awkwardly, his eyes sparkling at her. “But I’ve gotta go…..”

 

Then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”  He stared back at her with bewilderment.

 

“Nothing...just hate to see you go, that’s all.”

 

“Awww.  Sweet!” He smiled again, tilting his head at her.  “But, well, you know…. erm, I am coming back again tomorrow….right?” 

 

“Yes,” she replied bravely.  “Yes...of course…I’m just being silly….”

 

“Silly?  No way, not you!   Anyway, I’ve really gotta go now.  See you tomorrow - right?” He winked.

 

“Yeah - see you tomorrow,”  she nodded, forcing a smile.

  
  


And then he turned away and he was gone.  The screen door slammed behind him with finality.  She watched, crestfallen, as he walked away - her sweet, skinny, hooded dark angel who she adored so much.  He could be going off to his doom - and she had failed to persuade him to stay….to remain here in safety with her….

 

But Wendy wasn’t going to leave it there. No way!  She wasn’t going to give up. 

 

She was going to shadow him.  She was going to hang around Melanie’s lonely, creepy little house and make sure that Dukken didn’t come to harm.

 

She was honour bound to protect him.  Always...and forever…..

 

She was beginning to wonder if, deep down - or maybe, even closer to the surface of his consciousness - he actually had a bit of a death wish!

 

She just knew that Melanie meant to harm him….and she was going to make sure that didn’t happen, whatever it took….if she had to stay there all night staking out the house, that’s what she would do.  For deep love of Dukken, she would do anything - whether he wanted her to or not!

  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Dukken is Rescued by Brave Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy rescues Dukken and receives her reward - his life and other things

Dukken is rescued by Brave Wendy

Dukken crouched down with his back to the wall. Melanie had stabbed him once in the stomach and had prepared to repeat her action. 

Wendy had burst in and stopped her mid-thrust. She had startled Melanie by shouting, “No!”

Melanie had arrested her movement and turned round to face Wendy.

Wendy had come forward quickly and stood in front of Dukken, protecting him.

“No, Wendy….” Dukken rasped, panting and clutching his bleeding abdomen.

Melanie just stood there smiling her sweet innocent smile. She brandished the blood stained knife. “Someone has to die today,” she said angelically. “Mother said so!”

“No-one has to die, Melanie. Now give me the knife - please….”

“If I can’t have Dukken, it’ll have to be you.”

“No!” gasped Dukken’s voice behind her. “Melanie..no…”

“Don’t worry, Dukken..it’s all going to be ok…keep pressing on that wound….nice and hard…..hard as you can, ok?” Wendy knew that she had to keep calm and talk down the unhinged girl in front of her - and as quickly as she could. Otherwise, the consequences didn’t bear thinking about. She had to talk Melanie down as fast as possible, because each second that she took meant another second of bleeding for her beloved boy as he lay injured on the floor behind her.

She blessed her training in mental health first aid. She may not be at all experienced in hostage situations, but she had an inkling of what not to say to someone in Melanie’s state of mind.

She heard Melanie say, “Be quiet mother, I’m dealing with it!”

Melanie clutched the knife tightly. It was wet with darling Dukken’s life blood. Wendy felt sick to see it, but she had to focus on talking Melanie down - or somehow overpowering her - or both, and taking her down.

“Melanie - listen to me. You don’t have to do everything your mother tells you to….”

“Yes I do. Why did you have to stop me -why did you have to interfere…” Then Melanie took a step forward toward Wendy.

Wendy never took her eyes away from Melanie. Then she said something crazy, but she felt she had no choice. Her sweet boy’s safety was paramount.

“If you have to, Melanie - please - take me, not him.”

She heard Dukken gasp “No!” behind her.

“It’s ok Dukken,” she said again, in a calm voice. “Just keep pressing….ok?” She hoped to hell that he was doing as he was told, although, of course, soon he might begin to pass out...she had to act soon.

And then it happened...so fast.

Melanie lunged at her. She dodged the thrust Melanie made, but in putting up her hand to defend herself she caught the blade against her fingers.

“Ouch!” cried Wendy, then she punched Melanie in the stomach, winding her. Melanie dropped the knife.

Wendy grabbed the knife from the floor. 

“Now, stand back!” she growled, brandishing the knife at Melanie.

But Melanie, having a death wish, ran at Wendy, there was a struggle…..and the knife found its way into Melanie’s waiting flesh.

Melanie collapsed. Wendy was shocked - she hadn’t wanted this to happen - although she would rather it was Melanie than Dukken….

But she quickly turned to her boy and went to him, and comforted him.

There was a lot of blood. Wendy whipped off her cardigan and pressed it to Dukken’s wound. “Now, press really hard, ok?”

She dashed to the phone and called an ambulance.

Then she went back to Dukken. Melanie lay groaning on the floor.

“I have you now, ok? It’ll be ok - darling….the ambulance is on its way.”

She held him close, continuing to apply pressure to his bleeding stomach.

“Wendy,” he rasped softly. “I’m...sorry.” He was struggling to stay conscious. His sweet blue eyes were half-closed but trying to focus on her.

“Don’t,” she pleaded with tears in her eyes. “Don’t, please. Just...stay with me Dukken, ok?”

“I’m sorry, Wendy…” he breathed, and, “No, no, shhhhh, don’t….” she said.

 

“He lost quite a lot of blood,” they told her. “But we’ve given him a transfusion. He’ll pull through.”

“Oh - thank God…” Wendy heard a heartfelt sob in her sigh. She was on the brink of weeping again….this time from intense relief that her beloved boy was safe.

“Can I see him - please?”

“Sure, of course you can.”

She went in and saw him lying there. Her heart missed a beat.

He was sleeping and looked so peaceful. She had never seen him sleep before. His lashes were so long! The liner beneath his eyes was badly smudged - she wondered if she should wipe his eyes, but then thought better of it - she shouldn’t disturb him, and anyway, it looked kind of adorable. His lovely lips were very slightly parted….he looked….darkly angelic….

She sat down at his bedside and took his hand. She sat with him all night, holding his hand. She couldn’t wait for him to wake up….she refused coffee as she thought that would make her want to use the bathroom and she might miss him waking, coming to and opening those beautiful blue eyes of his. She was a nurse but this person was more than a patient to her. He was her life!

He was lying there unaware of her presence and unaware of anything for hours. He just lay there...breathing..and she had to keep checking that he still exhaled and then inhaled, and didn’t stop….

And then in the early hours, he woke.

She was just about to nod off….she was so exhausted but had refused to leave him. At the moment she started to fall asleep, his voice spoke to her.

“Hey,” he said softly. She felt his fingers squeeze her hand.

“Oh...Dukken!” She was wide awake now! His sleepy azure eyes were focussing on her. 

He smiled at her. “Wendy,” he said. His eyes were misted suddenly.

She came forward and stroked the golden strands of his fringe back from his face. “Good morning,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“OK,” he said, then gave a little grimace as he tried to move. He had disturbed the bandages on his stomach and the wound would be bound to be painful. But it could have been much, much worse..

“Steady on,” she said, “You need to rest.”

“OK Nurse,” he grinned cheekily. He winked.

“Good boy!” And then she felt bold -she had nearly lost him, and anyway, Melanie would be out of the picture now - so she came close and kissed him on his forehead affectionately. He sighed contentedly and said, “That’s nice.” So she took the next step and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

It was a fleeting kiss but his lips felt divine. She had wanted to do this for so long but never had the courage. But now...now she didn’t want to waste any more time….

“I love you, Dukken,” she said.

“I love you too, Wendy,” he said.


	3. Dukken Gets it Kissed All Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy tends to Dukken in more than a professional way. He gets bold.

**Wendy repairs the damage.**

 

Dukken winced.

 

“Oh - sorry love - are you still tender there?”

 

“It’s ok.”

 

“No, it’s not - I hate hurting you.”

 

“It’s fine - honest.  Maybe..maybe if you kissed it better?”  he ventured hopefully. He blushed a little at his own boldness.

 

“Oh - darling!  Yes….of course I will!”  Wendy’s eyes lit up with excitement at his tentative invitation.  Her sweet boy was really coming out of his shell - and she loved it!

 

And without further prompting, Wendy’s lips moved south - slowly and teasingly.  Her lover’s skin twitched and she heard pleased little gasps coming from his own lips.  His skin was soft and warm and yielding to her advances.

 

Dukken put his arms behind his head and arched his back.  He sighed, enjoying every moment, every sensation of the ardent touch of Wendy’s loving mouth.

 

And when she got to the place where Melanie had dared to damage him with her vicious thrust, her evil knife...where she had tried to take her dear Dukken’s life, spill his blood and not turn a hair….she was especially gentle; so tender that he felt no pain, just ecstasy.

  
  


Earlier, they had been talking and drinking coffee and Dukken had begun with; “Wendy - why are you bothering with me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean..y’know..with a loser like me!”

 

“Loser?!”  Wendy frowned crossly.  “Why would you call yourself that?”

 

“Well - y’know….I kind of just..well, bum around, not doing much….and you have a job.  You DO stuff - good stuff.” He smiled at her with pride.

 

Wendy sighed.  She rolled her eyes at him with exasperation.

 

“Dukken - just because you wander around doesn’t make you a LOSER!  You are a lost soul looking for answers - looking for yourself. You are lost - but NOT a loser!”  Wendy was highly indignant and her eyes flashed at him angrily.

 

Dukken flinched.  He hadn’t expected that!  Then he experienced a warm glow, permeating his whole body.  He felt so fulfilled….so meaningful….so loved!

 

He realised, there and then, that he and Wendy were really meant to be….

 

And then, he had come forward slowly, offering his mouth to her, and she had taken it without hesitation.  His mouth was searching, gently probing…. then finding its way with hers....not lost any more, but sure of where this was leading, and relishing the journey.  Their lips had moved with perfect synchronicity, at first just tasting, teasing….then devouring hungrily. Their hands had been all over one another, sweeping, landing and then feeling frantically.

 

Then suddenly, Wendy had stopped and pulled away from him, gasping with passion.  Then she had taken his hands in hers and squeezed them emphatically, staring longingly into his glazed azure eyes.  He was breathing hard, and his lips were parted in pleased anticipation of what she would say or do next.

 

“Lets go to bed!” she urged, and his eyes widened….awakened, beautiful and alert,  tacitly telling her, “Yes! Let’s do that..let’s go to bed….at last!”


	4. Love and Healing - Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukken and Wendy cross over the threshold at last. Dukken finds himself healing in mind, body and soul.

It had been some weeks since Wendy had crossed the boundary and kissed Dukken where it hurt, making him feel so much better.

 

His scars had reached a good state of repair now. The physical evidence of his ordeal was fading away.

 

But the mental scars had yet to disappear.

 

The vision of Dukken crouching, helpless, and clutching his bleeding stomach, was still in Wendy’s head.

 

The memory of Wendy offering herself as a sacrifice in his place, prepared to die for him, was still in Dukken’s mind’s eye.

 

They both still felt hurt. They needed their mental wounds to heal.  They made the most of any time they had together, knowing that they had come so close to losing one another.

 

Wendy wanted so much to be closer to Dukken,  physically close, and now that his stitches were removed and his scar wasn’t tender any more, she hoped that he was ready to take the next step with her too.  She had fought her urges for so long now….

 

They were spending quality time together.  Wendy had taken the afternoon off and Dukken had been to the library to borrow another book by Nietzsche.  He was a fast reader and a quick study, bright as well as beautiful.

 

Wendy had brewed coffee for them both and they had sat and sipped as he read to her, her head resting on his shoulder, listening with rapt attention as the words tumbled huskily from his lovely mouth.

 

At first, Dukken had been surprised that Wendy had shown an interest.  But then….she had insisted that he read it to her. She wanted to show that what he loved could be what she loved, or at least, that she understood the importance of it to him.   He was clever and intellectual and she had told him that he should go to college and study philosophy - to get qualifications, and maybe even teach it to others. He had laughed and played down the idea,  but she had seen in his eyes that he was actually pleased with her confidence in him.

 

He had told her that he was proud of her, of the work she did, of the way she had cared for him and helped him to heal.  It had meant a lot to him. No-one had shown that deep level of love and affection for him before - not even his own family.

 

She inspired him to think of ways that he could fulfil himself too.  He thought he would make an effort and make her see that he wanted to improve himself, to build on what his brain had already blessed him with.

 

He finished a chapter and paused to breathe.  She took the opportunity to nuzzle and kiss his cheek. She knew that he now knew how much she loved him and she wasn’t afraid to demonstrate that to him any more.

 

He looked round at her and smiled.  “Hey,” he said softly. He chuckled sweetly and then mimicked her actions.

 

She sighed and said, “You read so beautifully.”

 

“Thanks,” he grinned.

 

She wondered if he was still a virgin. He had spent the whole night at Melanie’s, before Wendy had interrupted Melanie’s treacherous murder attempt.  She hadn’t had the nerve to ask what had happened during his overnight stay.

 

It didn’t really matter of course, because she had him now - and Melanie was out of the way, ‘receiving psychiatric help’.    But it would be so wonderful if she could be the first - and last - to claim him, body and soul.

 

Dukken was sweet, gentle, and tentative during any acts of intimacy with her.  And they had been intimate; they had touched one another and planted kisses where it wouldn’t show….they had been adventurous, and gone exploring, but they had not completed the whole journey yet.  Wendy had been too afraid of hurting her beautiful, bashful boy to get too physical with him.

 

She had had to fight herself when she was near to him - he was so gorgeous, so sexy, that she could barely resist the temptation to pounce on him.  The thought of the pain of his wound had stopped her each time, but now he was so much better, she felt that the time to give in to her urges and attempt to seduce him was nigh.  She just hoped that he would feel ready….

 

She took the book from his hands and put it aside.

 

“What’s up?  You bored already?”  He looked at her inquisitively, staring at her with his large, curious blue eyes.

 

“With the book, maybe...but not with you….” she said carefully.  She swallowed hard. His gaze was just taking her breath away!

 

“Oh, right…OK….” and he smiled softly with tacit understanding.

 

“Come here, darling,” she coaxed, and then took his face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his.

 

Her lips told him what she wanted.  His sweet mouth and gentle hands replied that he wanted the same.  

 

Then he pulled back from her and smiled in his sweet, teasing, gently mocking way. He moved his hand down gently onto her thigh.

 

“I think it’s time now,” he said, his eyes sparkling at her with promise.  “Don’t you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


“Did you like that?”

 

Dukken was lying on his side, with his head resting on his propped-up arm, studying Wendy’s face quietly with glazed azure eyes.  ‘Mellow’ just didn’t begin to describe the way he looked and felt right now.

 

_ He could feel that his makeup was smudged and his hair was all messed up.  But it was no wonder after what they had got up to! And he didn’t care what he looked like, anyway.  He just knew that he felt better than he had ever felt before. _

 

“Well, I hoped that would be obvious!”  Wendy reached out and gently touched an unruly strand of his blond hair.  Somehow, he looked even sexier all rumpled and messed up...

 

“Yeah, maybe….but I still wasn’t sure..I mean, that you were really…..y’know….enjoying it….”

 

She had been in the realms of ecstasy, and had, she’d hoped, confirmed that to him by her vocal and bodily responses.

 

_ She had revelled in the feel of his warm body and smooth skin pressed  against hers as he lay above her. _

 

_ She had thrilled to the sound of his groans of pleasure on entering her and then when his climax came.  And the way she had felt inside had been indescribable! _

 

But he clearly needed to hear it spelt out in words.  Her shy lover still needed validation...

 

“Well I wasn’t faking it, if that’s what you mean!” she ventured playfully,  smiling at him reassuringly.

 

“No..no, that’s not what I mean,”  he said hastily. “I know you wouldn’t..well, lie to me….”

 

“No, I know….that you know I wouldn’t.....But if you want me to put it into words...well then, sweetheart….you were….totally fricking amazing!   That is no lie!” 

 

“Awwww.  Thanks!” He looked bashful again.

 

“Erm...Dukken….dear..”

 

“Yeah?”  He smiled serenely. 

 

“I….well, I kind of thought...you might have done this already...with..?”

 

“With Melanie, you mean?”

 

“Erm...yeah.  With Melanie.”

 

“No.  Nothing happened.  I slept on the couch.  Why?” He shrugged casually.

 

“Erm...it’s nothing…”

 

He frowned momentarily.  

 

“Would it have mattered?...I mean….if I had?  Hey, were you jealous?”

 

“Erm…..well...yes...kind of….” 

 

“Oh.  Awwwww, really?  Hey, there’s no need….”

 

“I know, but I can’t help it.  I hated the thought of you being with her.”

 

“Awww, Wendy...hey, come here.”

 

And he opened his arms and she went to him.  He cradled her to him.

 

“I’m sorry….I just didn’t think.”  

 

“It’s ok. Just keep holding me like this and I’ll forget.”

 

He squeezed her and kissed her gently.

 

“I want to tell you something, Wendy,” he murmured to her softly.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I felt...I feel...well, real with you.”

 

She looked up at him curiously. He had a deeply reflective look in his eyes.

 

“Real?  Erm, I don’t understand.  Why would you not be? Real, I mean….”

 

“Well, with everyone else...I always kind of felt...well, like I wasn’t really there….”

 

“Really?  Even….even with Melanie?”

 

“Yeah, especially with her!  It was as if she was looking at me like...like I wasn’t real...like she conjured me up out of her imagination, or something….and my name does mean ‘Doll’ in Danish, right?  Maybe she thought I was just a doll….not a person….so she couldn’t really hurt me….”

 

“Don’t love….please….”

 

“Oh….Wendy, look…..I’m sorry….”

 

Wendy tried to fight her emotions but her tears escaped from her eyes and ran full pelt down her cheeks.

 

“I love you so much!”  she sobbed. “I can’t stand thinking about….” 

 

“Hey, don’t cry, please…” and he wiped her tears away.  “I love you too. And I’m happy. I really am. Even though I never thought I could be.  And I love what we just did too. I never did that with anyone else, you know that? And...and now, I really, really want to do it again!”  His lips formed into a wide smile and he came forward invitingly, his big eyes glistening with excitement.

 

He knew how to distract her and cheer her up!

 

“Ohhh, Dukken….love….yes!   Let’s prove just how real you are, my beautiful ….” and then he kissed her, and they started the whole cycle of pleasure off all over again.

 

He moved inside her….all of him….and he had so much to give!

 

This was the best feeling she had ever had in her life...second only to that moment when she’d realised that he loved her.

 

The warmth of his skin….his heartbeat hammering away in his chest….his hot breath and his hungry lips kissing her all over her body….the sound and the feel of his sighs...he was real all right, more than real!  He was SUPER real - a living, breathing being full of gorgeous goodness, and at times, this beautiful badness, and all of it belonging to her.

 

When it was over…..as they lay close together in their afterglow, he looked askance at her and gave her a cheeky little smirk. He was becoming emboldened so quickly and she loved it!

 

“So...how did I do that time?”  He raised his eyebrow quizzically.

 

“Really, Dukken….do you really need me to tell you?”

 

_ As he had begun to push inside, she thought her whole world was being turned upside down.  She had clasped him to her tightly and proclaimed how wonderful he was, and his response had been to pick up the pace, gasping with delight, and thrusting faster and harder.  He had been well worth waiting for, and had been even better in the repeat performance. _

 

_ And now she knew that he had been a virgin before he had given himself to her...and no-one but she had felt his presence within.  This knowledge was just priceless to her. It made her happy beyond measure. _

 

“Yeah, please, c’mon, tell me,  I want to know,” he persisted playfully, and kissed her cheek fleetingly by way of encouragement.

 

“Do you want me to score you out of 10?  Because if so..I give you 11!”

 

He gave a throaty chuckle and his eyes opened wide with incredulity.  “Wow, really? Eleven?! You sure about that?”

 

“Totally!” 

 

“Hell, Wendy. You’re gonna make me SO vain y’know.”  He chuckled huskily and his eyes flashed like blue lightning.

 

“You could never be that!”  She gazed at him adoringly, studying his new enlightened face, the expression of a man...yes, a man, not just a boy any more...who had crossed over the threshold and now knew love in its fullest sense.  There was an extra special glint in his blue eyes, a new curve to his mouth when he smiled. She reached out and touched his face lightly. She stroked the place where his eyeliner had streaked, Alice Cooper-like, down his cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” she smiled, “I think I messed up your kohl….”

 

“It’s OK,” he replied.  “That doesn’t matter….I don’t feel messed up inside anymore.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it, love.  I am so made up for you!”

 

“I feel like I actually exist - and it’s great...so great….”

 

Wendy took him in her arms and held him tightly.  He embraced her and squeezed her gently in response.  She felt him sigh deeply. 

 

“You always existed, Dukken.  You always mattered. And you still do, and always will.  I love you. Never ever forget that.”


End file.
